It's all about the pleasing
by lovecanbesostrange
Summary: Rachel and Sam have a very physical relationship. But going back to Lima for a reunion as a couple makes them nervous.


**Author's Note:** It's some kind of prompt fill, but the only wish was some "porny Samchel". So that's what this contains, with some background story. Enjoy.

/

It's been two years since graduation for him, so that's three for her. They're living together for six months now and sometimes they still wonder how it all happened. Santana will gladly remind them, because it was in her apartment the two made out for the first time (and she later sent them her sheets with a bill for the new ones she bought, because of "suspicious" spots on them). But now they are back in Lima.

Rachel feels odd staying in her old room, sleeping in her old bed. Even more so with Sam spooning her, the last guy who… no, Rachel won't think about that, about _him_. They are here, because Mr Schuester is holding the first annual "Former & Current New Directions Get Together". If it's like all the other annual events, this will be the last time as well, so Rachel really doesn't want to miss it. And Sam is looking forward seeing Artie again. They lost touch over the last months, although they had sparked a good friendship their senior year.

Still Rachel and Sam are nervous, because these people know them. But not as a couple. When they had told Quinn it had been a little disaster, because despite the fact she and Rachel were friends it did open some wounds again. Would others mock them? The only friend they see on a regular basis is Santana and by default, Brittany. Sam and Santana have way too much fun on those doubledates, because no matter how civil they start out, Rachel and Brittany have this contest of underhanded insults. And neither can really explain why. Ever since she moved to New York, Rachel feels more at peace with herself and even Santana says she isn't as irritating. And Brittany has taken up writing classes and she can explain her own little world better. But still, it's never easy with those two.

Rachel wakes up before her alarm goes off. She places a kiss on the arm her head rests on. That shakes Sam and she can feel the fingers of his right hand moving across her belly. It's cute how he not only has this habit of falling asleep gently stroking her, but he just resumes the motions when waking up. It sums up a lot about their relationship. They enjoy each other's company, they take walks together, can spend hours in a bookstore (he looking at science fiction and fantasy, while she's browsing biographies, music and the occasional romance novel) or have fun watching movies or a play. But the one thing they are really good at is getting physical.

It's not like they are sex addicts or nymphomaniacs. It's just that they became really good at touching really quickly. And it's hard to resist the urge. When the dating started they used to go to the gym together. Working out was important to both of them. But getting sweaty, seeing muscles and abs and Rachel's ass in those tight pants…

Rachel always thought that a first time with a new partner should be something special. But with Sam it was hot and messy from the start. He walked her home after gym and because the men's shower room was undergoing some maintenance he still smelled of all the exercise. Rachel offered he could use her shower, because he would have to take the sub back to his place and even though other people were smelly and gross he didn't have to be part of that special subculture. That was Rachel's argument and she believed it up until the moment he poked his head out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, asking if it was okay if he used her soap.

She had to kiss him. They had kissed before, they had some long and good make out sessions, but suddenly there was only want. He was surprised when her lips crashed his, but didn't protest. Without thinking about it, he pulled his arms around her, but when Rachel pressed up against him, the towel lost the battle against gravity.

A naked Sam Evans held tight onto Rachel Berry, who was busy nibbling his bottom lip. Her hands wandered all over his back and he was trying to decide what to do. It felt so good. _She_ felt so good, but she was moving against him. For a few seconds Sam was worried Rachel would consider it rude that he already had an erection, but what was he supposed to do? To his surprise she smiled into the kiss and pushed him backwards. The mat on the floor was new and still fluffy as he laid back.

Rachel was all over him in an instant. Her knees straddling his thighs, while her tongue entered his mouth. Kissing Rachel was one of the best things, because she was really good with her mouth. She had full control of what she was doing and it fit so perfectly against his full lips. As Rachel was grinding down - and he was thankful she was wearing sweats - his hands found their way under her shirt. Her skin was smooth and getting hot already. Cupping her breast made her moan. A cute and yet obscene sound he definitely wanted to hear again. Rachel's shirt and bra were gone a minute later.

When she suddenly stood up Sam was sure everything was over, that he had gone too far with his hand on her ass, but she was just getting rid of her pants and opening a drawer to grab a condom (yes, she was taking the pill ever since Quinn had been knocked up, but there were other reasons for wearing one of those. Sam almost assumed she had been planning this, when in reality it was Santana's doing, she slipped Rachel condoms every chance she got to tease her about doing the deed with Trouty - it would take the next four days until Rachel ran out of them). When Rachel kneeled down again, he wanted to take the condom and put it on, but she redirected his hands to her boobs and did it herself.

Feeling her hands on his erection made him shiver and he returned the favor by brushing his thumb over her nipple. Somehow in that moment touching became their very own language. Looking down Sam could see that Rachel was wet, he pushed a hand between her thighs. Rachel bent over him, kissed his jawline and nibbled his ear. He flicked over her clit with the tip of his fingers a few times and entered her with gentle strokes, making little scissoring motions to get her ready. When she husked his name in his ear, he knew she needed more. Sam used his hands to steady Rachel on top of him and let her have absolute control of the speed of things.

Afterwards Rachel was embarrassed about exactly one thing - she was still wearing her socks. They took the shower together and, over the course of the weekend, learned a lot about each other's bodies. Sam was a guy, he knew there were a lot of things that could turn him on. But he was not prepared for what Rachel did to him.

She was surprised herself how quickly she got handsy with him. But ruffling his hair, sucking on his lips, touching his abs through the shirt - it came naturally. When she made him watch _Funny Girl_ for the first time, she was all over him before "You are woman, I am man" started. Never in her life had she let anything distract herself from that movie. That's how she knew, she really was in love with Sam.

Being back in Lima feels different. They are anxious about facing their old friends. Finn is a topic they never really discussed and he will be there as well. Rachel is too nervous to even think about the morning quickie they are used to. But Sam doesn't mind, because he can't do that either now.

Maybe that's why, a few hours later, they still have all this energy. It's a Saturday morning and McKinley High is deserted, except for 34 people who at one point in time identified as New Directions. Even Matt turns up, which is a shock to everybody. Mr Schue and the current members have prepared a little number and before they all can catch up, he ushers the group into the auditorium.

Sam and Rachel take seats in the far back. They want to observe for a bit. Twenty-five minutes of music is all they have to calm themselves. After three of those Rachel's hand starts to wander. Like always, when sitting next to each other, Sam has an arm around her shoulders and her hand rests on his thigh. But now her fingers move up.

She has spent so much time in this auditorium and has had frequent dreams about the place. Either showing up naked on stage or being ravished in the seats. Now, she decides, is the best time to make one of those dreams come true.

Sam's gameface is put to the test while getting a handjob in one of the most unlikely places he can imagine (and they did this in the back of a cab once, eyes straight forward while the driver was chattering on about his new found love for bread recipes. Or that one time he started it at the dinner table with Brittany and Santana sitting across from them). But feeling the release - Rachel handed him a tissue and he knows how to do this without ruining his pants - is actually very relaxing. Rachel hikes up her skirt and he returns the favor.

The only problem is that she has to stuff her panties into her purse, because they are soaked and the sound would give her away when walking. So for the rest of the day she has to concentrate on not bending over too far and keeping her legs in a modest position at all times so she doesn't flash anyone_._ And that takes her mind off the weirdness of being introduced as Sam & Rachel to a bunch of people, who never thought of them as a couple.


End file.
